


Afternoon Delight by misura [podfic]

by exmanhater, harmharm130, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmharm130/pseuds/harmharm130, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Afternoon Delight by misura.Summary: Ivan has perfect timing.





	Afternoon Delight by misura [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afternoon Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303082) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



**Title** : Afternoon Delight  
**Author** : misura  
**Reader** : exmanhater, rhea314, harmharm130  
**Fandom** : Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold  
**Character** : Gregor Vorbarra/Miles Vorkosigan  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Ivan has perfect timing.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303082)  
**Length** 0:02:02  
Link (courtesy of Paraka, thank you!): [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Afternoon%20Delight%20by%20misura.mp3)


End file.
